Blackmail
by S-Layne21
Summary: Marie, the daughter of a major business man, gets kidnapped and is used as blackmail.- please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Pounding music echoed through the warehouse. Bright lights flashed with the beat, illuminating the building.

A bar ran down the far wall and the lights behind the hundreds of bottles of liquor and beer taps glowed an electric blue. Bartenders fixed all drink combinations possible, mixing and delivering with elaborate moves and tricks entertaining the crowd.

Two tall intimidating bouncers stood at the open door, allowing only those with passes inside.

The D.J. cranked the music up and the bass seemed to shake the foundations. Hundreds of people covered the majority of the open floor, dancing and socializing.

"Marie!" yelled a curly blond haired teenage girl grabbing her friend, "there are some really hot guys over there! Let's get 'em to dance!"

"Where?" asked Marie looking around the room.

"At the bar!" she exclaimed pointing to two tall muscular boys with their backs against the counter looking at the girls.

One boy had short spiky brown hair, and pale skin. He wore a dark blue button down shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. The other boy had long black hair and tanner skin than his friend. He wore a white button down shirt, dark jeans, and black shoes.

"Hmm, they are cute, and they're looking at us!" said Marie smiling at them.

She looked at her friend, "One thing, Alex, I call the one with the swishy black hair. "

"Deal!" she giggled.

The two girls hurried toward the bar and sat at some stools next to the boys. The bartender came up to them asking if they wanted a drink.

"I don't have any money, " said Marie with a frown.

"Me either," sighed Alex.

As if on cue, the boy with black hair stepped next to Marie and the boy with brown hair stepped next to Alex.

"I'll be more than happy to buy you a drink," he said with a smile flashing his bright white teeth, "What would you like?"

"Sex on the beach," she answered with a smile.

The boy handed the bar tender the money and told him a sex on the beach and a beer.

"Thank you," Marie smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"My pleasure," he said as he sat next to her, "so what's your name?"

"Marie, and yours?"

"Richard"

"Well its nice to meet you, Richard, " she said offering her hand for a handshake.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Marie blushed and looked at the floor.

The bartender sat the drinks on the counter and the two turned and picked up their drinks, sipping on the liquor.

"Now, I know you aren't twenty-one," chuckled Richard.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked innocently, " I used my fake to get my wristband."

Richard laughed, "Not at all," he leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I'm only nineteen myself"

Marie giggled, "I'm eighteen," she whispered back.

"Aren't you in my history class? Professor Florek, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 10?" he asked

"Oh my god, yes! I am! You sit across the aisle from me!" Marie exclaimed.

"Small world," he laughed.

They both glanced over to Alex and the spiky haired boy; they were making out and nearly lying on the bar.

Richard looked to her, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she answered finishing her drink.

Richard stood up draining the last of his beer.

"Wait, what time is it?" Marie panicked.

Richard looked at his watch, "Nearly five thirty, why?"

"Oh my god! My dad left for work at five! He's going to know I wasn't home!" she exclaimed her hands on her head.

She quickly stood up and looked up at Richard.

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could stay. I really do."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked

"I live a long way from here, I had to take the subway, I'd hate to make you go out of your way," Marie said sadly.

Richard laughed, "It's no problem, I really want to. Besides, you shouldn't be riding alone on a subway dressed in that, some guy might grab you."

Marie laughed, "See you later Alex!" she said tapping on her friend's shoulder.

"Bye girl! Be careful! Text me later okay?" said Alex.

Marie nodded at her blond friend and walked with Richard out the door into the crisp morning air.

They laughed and talked, walking the three blocks to the subway entrance.

"…and that's where my dad works, " said Marie pointing to a large building to their left.

"Wilson Weaponry and Technology, huh? Nice," Richard laughed.

"Yea he's the head of the company, my great grandfather founded it."

"That's really cool."

They reached the subway entrance and Marie paused.

"I hate subways," she sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm here," Richard said sweetly taking hold of her hand.

Marie smiled and they walked down the stairs into the darkness.

_"….she lives uptown, you have the address."_

"Ah a rich, spoiled, whinny teenage girl. This should be fun," sighed a man running his fingers through his short black hair.

_"Actually, she is a strong athlete, so she will give you a little more of a challenge. I couldn't hire just anyone for this particular job."_

The man raised his eyebrows behind his mirrored sunglasses, "Interesting."

_"I will wire you the first part of your payment once you have the girl."_

"Sounds good."

_"Do whatever is necessary to retrieve her, but do not kill her."_

"Will do," he repliedhanging up his phone and slipping it into his pocket, pulling out the picture of his target.

The girl was fair skinned with crystal blue eyes and long strawberry blond hair. He quickly put the photo away as the train stopped letting more passengers on board.

A few businessmen heading to work and several teenagers heading home from the clubs walked onto his car. One girl managed to catch his attention.

Her long reddish golden hair reached down to the middle of her back and her light blue eyes glistened. She wore a tight strapless white top, a short waist high pink skirt, and black stiletto heels. She was holding hands with a tall young man and they sat directly across from him.

He allowed himself a small smile; he knew this was quite possibly the girl he was after. All he needed to do was tail her to her house to be one hundred percent sure. The last thing he needed to do was compromise the plans by kidnapping the wrong girl and alerting the authorities.

The train pulled to a stop and the two of them stood up and exited the car with a few others.

Richard and Marie hurried up the stairs hand in hand and walked quickly towards her house. Unaware they were being followed.

The tall muscular, black haired man followed the two teens down the road toward the richer part of town. A few blocks away from the station, he slipped behind a tree as they stopped in front of the spiked black gate in front of an elaborate, two story mansion.

A cobblestone, circular driveway with a large fountain in the center, sat in front of the large mansion, and two white marble stairs leading up to the landing of the entryway. Dark oak French double doors sat under a large white archway held up by white marble columns. An ornate crystal chandelier could be seen through the large arched window that sat above the doors. Old-fashioned French lanterns hung on stonewall on either side of the doors.

To the left and right of the of the archway were arched, French windows encased by a stonewall, above the windows were small balconies with white railing with double French doors leading into bedrooms with old-fashioned French lanterns on the outside walls.

The mansion stretched further to the left of the driveway, but was blocked from view by large palm trees and other exotic landscaping.

His attention switched back to the lovebirds.

Marie giggled at something the boy whispered in her ear and she handed him a small piece of paper with her cell phone number.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way," said Richard.

The boy then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said goodbye walking back towards the subway station.

Marie watched the boy walk away until he was out of sight and turned around and slipped through the gate and into the mansion through a side door.

The man pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and compared the address on the paper to the numbers on the tall gate. Finding they matched, a smirk crept onto his face.

"Got you."


	2. Chapter 2

Once she made it into the side door, she slipped off her heels and tiptoed through the large kitchen snatching a fresh baked biscuit off the granite toped island and ran into the dining room, hurrying around the long dark polished oak table. She paused at the entryway to the den, eyes darting around for the butler.

When she saw him dusting her father's desk in the library, she ran as quietly as she could around the corner and up the left side of the white marble double staircase in the foyer. She tiptoed through the long hallway, past the master bedroom, and slipped behind a large oak door at the end of the hallway.

Marie shut her door with a sigh of relief.

"Made it," she said to herself.

She looked around her room chewing on the biscuit.

Her room had European style décor with original artwork; the colors of the furniture were chocolates and whites and her walls a light beige. A sofa and loveseat sat across from the plasma television, which sat above a modest sized white marble fireplace.

To the left of the door her queen sized canopy bed was placed against the wall with a dark wooden nightstand holding a photo of her and her friends from school, and her journal. On the far right of her bedroom, was a set of oak double French doors that opened onto her private balcony, giving her a beautiful view of the city.

A desk sat in front of a large French window and contained her laptop computer, schoolbooks, pencils, pens, a black desk lamp, and a printer, and under the desk sat her backpack.

To the left of the desk was her private full sized bathroom; a marble vanity holding a black makeup bag, silver platted toothbrush holder with an electric toothbrush, and other toiletries was on the left wall. A Jacuzzi tub sat on the far wall next to an arched French window, a large walk in shower to the right of the tub, a toilet, and to the left, a large walk in closet.

She quickly changed out of her party clothes and into a long sleeved baggy tee shirt and shorts. She hurried into her bathroom and washed off her makeup and brushed her teeth to rid her breath of the smell of liquor. Exhausted, she walked back into her room and yawned.

"Maybe I can get some sleep before mom comes up here," she said, talking to herself once again.

And with that, she crawled into her bed and pulled the white blankets over her head and fell into a deep sleep.

-a few months later-

"_Whatever! He is not!" _

"He so is! Do you even know him that well?"

_"Marie, I've been friends with him my whole life, he would have told me something like that," _argued Alex on the computer screen.

"Whatever you say, Alex," sighed Marie, her bright blue eyes looking across her large room at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

It read 6:30 p.m.

"Hey I'd better go. I've got to get ready for my date," said Marie turning back to the laptop on her desk.

"_Yeah me too. Bye girl!"_

"Bye!"

Marie closed the laptop and stood up from her desk.

She walked across the polished wooden floor to her walk in closet and opened the door.

Gazing down the line of clothes she pulled out a short pearl white dress.

She changed from her school uniform into the dress.

It had thin straps over her shoulders, crisscrossing in the back, the top of the dress dipped down showing off a little bit of cleavage, a matching white band under her breasts tied at the back, and the material hung loosely from below the band to mid thigh.

She finished just as she heard a voice calling from downstairs.

"_Marie, we're leaving"_

Marie hurried out of her room and down hall to the top of the stairs.

"You're leaving already?" she asked eyeing her parents.

Her father was in his fully decorated military uniform, his medals and shoes shining flawlessly in the light of the chandelier, the General of the Marine Corps. He carried his hat in his left hand and his right arm was around her mother's waist. Her mother was wearing a deep purple satin dress that reached the floor and showed off her slender body. Her beautiful curly red hair was in a bun, a couple of loose strands framing her delicate olive toned face, and diamonds dangled from her ears.

"The banquet begins in thirty minutes and your father needs to arrive early," said her mother.

"Oh, cool. Well, have fun."

"You need to be home at three at the latest."

Marie nodded and her parents walked to the door disappearing from her view.

"Marie, the butler had to leave for a family emergency for the weekend. Come set the alarm, and don't forget to set it when you leave," called her father.

"Yes, sir."

The door clicked shut and Marie sighed.

"I wish I had told Richard to come earlier," she mumbled as she trudged down the marble staircase.

She punched in the security code and stared at the screen until it read 'SYSTEM ARMED'.

Marie turned and walked back up the marble staircase and into her room. Shutting the wooden door with her foot, she walked across the room and grabbed her remote, turning on her plasma television.

Marie flipped through several channels before finding a movie playing. She then walked into the bathroom to fix her hair.

A slick black car stopped in front of the spiked black gate in front of an elaborate, two story mansion.

The men looked over the house in front of them.

"Wow, We have to find her in there?"

"This outta be fun."

After 15 minutes her long strawberry blond hair was curled and pulled half back into an ornate silver clip, and she finished up her makeup.

She reached for her jewelry but stopped as she heard a car coming up the driveway.

Marie ran to the stairs.

"Richard is earlier than I expected!" she said to herself going down the stairs.

The door handle jiggled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

She hurried to the door.

She turned off the alarm system and unlocked the door.

Marie quickly pulled the door open.

"Hey Sexy, why are you…so…"

Marie froze.

A gun was pointed at her head.

"Come quietly, and you won't get hurt," ordered the man holding the gun.

Three men stood next to him.

Marie slammed the door shut and nearly locked it before the door flew off the hinges. She screamed.

"Get her!" yelled the tallest of the four.

The men chased Marie up the stairs. She reached the top before them and grabbed a book from the small table next to her, throwing it at the closest one. It hit the raven-haired man in the center of his face shocking him, and he fell down the stairs. She quickly grabbed another one and slammed it into the second one's face. He stumbled backwards and the third man managed to grab the front of his shirt to prevent him from falling down the stairs.

She ran into her room and grabbed the baseball bat lying under her bed. She waved it in front of her defensively.

The two men laughed.

"You really think that is going to- uff!" the blond man doubled over as Marie swung the bat into his stomach, and then slammed it into the brunette's shin.

She darted out the door, running into the man she had knocked down the stairs. She screamed and swung the bat at his head but he caught it and tore it from her hands.

She ducked under his swing at her head but couldn't move fast enough to escape the swing to her back. Marie flew into the wall and gasped in pain. Before he could hit her again she slammed a door into his face and ran down the narrow hallway pulling doors open to block the pathway to slow him down. But he just rammed into the doors breaking them down.

Marie slid around the corner and slipped into a nearby closet as the man continued running down the hall and down the back staircase. She quietly walked out of the closet and went back up the hallway and stood at the top of the staircase. Marie looked around the living room; there was no one in sight. She hurried down the stairs and towards the door.

Marie froze.

One of the men was blocking the door. She turned to run into the dining room but another man stood in the doorway. Turning to run around the other side of the staircase she stopped seeing the third man blocking her path. Marie turned to run back up the stairs but ran into what felt like a brick wall.

She slowly looked up; he was tall and muscular. He wore a black mask that only reveled his cold, piercing blue eyes. He was clad in solid black with leather gloves and army boots; he looked like a hit man.

Marie tried to run.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

The man grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Escort Ms. Wilson to the car. We have a schedule to keep."

She was shoved to the blond man who roughly grabbed her arm.

She began to scream.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

"Shaun, Keep her quiet!" hissed the taller man,

The blond man clamped his hand over her mouth.

Marie began to claw at his exposed hand drawing blood and pulled it low enough on her mouth and bit into his hand.

He yelled and let her go.

She ran out the door away from the men.

Suddenly she felt a white-hot pain in her right shoulder. Marie screamed and fell to the ground in pain clutching her arm.

Tears ran down her face. She looked at her shoulder; blood was seeping through her fingers and running down her arms.

The tallest man walked up to her, gun in hand.

He leaned down and grabbed her injured arm, jerking Marie to her feet.

She yelled out in agony.

He put the gun under her chin lifting it up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Where are you running off to? The car is this way," he said mockingly.

"Let me go…please," she begged, weakly trying to pull away from him.

He tightened his grip on her arm, his fingers digging into her wound.

She cringed and whimpered.

"Come on," he hissed, pulling her to the car sitting in the driveway.

He put the gun back in its holster.

"No! Help me! Help! Hel-mph!" Marie was cut off by the man's hand covering her mouth.

"Alex, leave the letter on the door. We're running late," he ordered the men.

The brunette man taped a letter to the broken door and they hurried to the car.

The tallest shoved her into the backseat and got in next to her. Shaun got in the drivers seat; Alex in the passenger seat, and the raven-haired man sat on the other side of Marie.

"Gag her and bind her wrists, Charles."

The raven-haired man quickly tied her wrists together, then stuck a piece of cloth into her mouth and taped it shut.

Shaun started up the car and tore out of the driveway.

Marie screamed into her gag and kicked at Charles.

The tall man grabbed her wound and pulled her close so she was barley inches from his face.

"Settle down," he hissed, "or I will throw you in the trunk. Understand?"

Marie just looked at him, her eyes wide with fright.

"Understand?" he asked menacingly, tightening his grip on her injury.

Marie quickly nodded her head; tears running freely down her face.

"Good girl," he smirked.

He shoved her back into her seat then tore a strip off the skirt of her dress and tied it tightly around her bleeding arm.

Marie's arm felt numb. She looked at the cloth and it was already soaked in deep red blood. Her eyes ran down her arm following the blood trail. Her dress had deep red blood drops and splotches and her left hand was coated in dried blood.

She felt queasy.

"Uh, Jake, I think she's about to be sick," said Charles.

Jake looked at her; she looked green.

"Pull over," he ordered.

The tall man quickly took her gag off.

The car stopped and Jake pulled her out of the car with him. She immediately threw up onto the road.

"Feel better?" he asked when she was done.

She nodded her head.

Suddenly Marie kneed him between the legs and ran down the road.

Jake cursed and quickly adjusted to the pain.

He took off after her. Furious.

Marie looked over her shoulder to see him catching up.

She tripped on a hole and fell face first into the pavement.

Jake stood over her and watched her try to push herself off the ground.

"You done running now?" he mocked kneeling down to her and lifting her chin to look at him.

Her face now bore a deep red road rash across the right side of her face.

Marie spit blood onto his mask, nearly getting it in his eye.

Jake's right hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"I asked if you were done running," he hissed.

Marie nodded her head as best she could.

"Good girl."

Jake delivered a swift punch to her temple and dropped her to the ground.

She was immediately knocked out.

Jake grabbed her good arm and dragged her back to the car, throwing her in the trunk of the car.

He got back in the car.

"Drive."


	3. Chapter 3

A silver sports car pulled up to the Wilson's house.

A tall brunette man got out of the car and walked towards the door, he wore a black button down shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

As he got close to the front door, he noticed something was wrong.

He ran to the door. It was busted in. He ran inside.

"Marie?…..Marie!" Richard yelled frantic.

He heard no answer, or any noise in the house at all.

He walked back to the front yard.

He stopped at the door noticing something taped to it.

Richard pulled it off and quickly read it.

"Oh my god," he gasped, "I have to get to her parents."

The raven-haired General and his wife talked to the other guests at the banquet.

They finally headed to their table, as the banquet was about to begin.

"Are you ready for your speech dear?" asked Mrs. Wilson

"Of course," he said with a smile, "I just wish Marie would have come tonight."

"You know she doesn't like these types of events, and she and Richard had a big date planned for tonight."

"True. But I would much prefer she would be here."

"I do too, dear. But you know teenagers," laughed Mrs. Wilson.

The lights began to dim and a spotlight lit up the stage. The grey haired mayor walked up the stairs and to the podium.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. On behalf of the city, I am proud to present, the General of the Marine Corps and the president of Wilson's Weaponry and Technology Industries, -"

"GENERAL WILSON!"

The crowd gasped and spun around to the source of the voice that interrupted he mayor.

Richard stood at the entrance.

General Wilson and his wife stood up.

Richard ran to their table.

"What happened?" he asked frantically, "Where's Marie?"

Richard handed him the letter he found on the door.

"I went to pick her up for our date, and the front doors were kicked in. I found that taped to the door," he said pointing at the letter.

General Wilson tore open the envelope and read over the paper inside, his eyes went wide.

"Call the police. Now."

Marie's eyes fluttered open. She looked around trying to remember where she was, but she couldn't see anything. It was pitch black dark.

She moved to sit up but a wave of pain hit her.

Then it came back to her, and she realized she was in the trunk of the car.

She began to hyperventilate.

She wouldn't be able to tell where she was, let alone know how long they had been driving.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the car stopped.

The trunk opened and the sudden light caused her to squint. Suddenly the opening was blocked by a tall figure.

"Have a pleasant trip?" asked the man.

Marie just glared at him

Jake laughed. Chills ran down Marie's spine.

"Hold still," he said.

He put a bag over her head and tied a rope around the bottom of the bag around her neck to hold it in place before she even realized what he was doing.

He jerked her out of the trunk and threw her over his shoulder and walked across the warehouse to the basement staircase, Marie kicking and screaming the whole way.

He opened the door leading to the narrow stairs.

"Lock the door when you come down,' he ordered the men.

He quickly went down the stairs into the basement. He walked down several hallways then finally entered a room.

He dropped Marie to the floor, untied her hands and chained them to the wall.

She yelled in pain as he chained her injured arm.

Jake knelt in front of her and roughly pulled the bag off her head, her strawberry golden hair cascaded down her back and around her face, her clip falling onto the floor.

He lifted her chin making her look directly into his cold blue eyes and ripped off her gag. She began to tremble.

Her silky hair was loosing it's curl, her bright blue eyes were wide and brimming with tears, black lines from mascara stained her face from the falling tears. A large purple and black bruise was forming on her left temple, the right side of her face was deep red and black with cuts from road burn, and her right arm was soaked in blood, the cloth on her arm was a deep red. Her once pearl white dress now had smudges of dirt and blood.

"Don't worry, my dear. You will be seeing your mother and father soon."

"W-what are you talking about?" she whispered, horse.

Jake chuckled darkly and tied the rope that was still around her neck to a hook on the wall,

He stood up and turned on a light. A television set sat across the room along with two video cameras. One camera sat on top of the television, and the other was set up just a few feet away from Marie.

Jake turned on the television. Marie's eyes went wide; it was a live feed from her father's presentation.

Policemen and guests filled the room, flashing lights were coming in through the windows and open door.

"Looks like your little boyfriend went to the presentation and gave your father the letter," Jake laughed, "this is even better."

"Gag her Charles."

Charles redid her gag and stepped out of the camera's view.

Jake turned the light off above Marie and stood in front of the television.

"Let the fun begin," he said as he clicked on the video camera.

Marie heard gasps issuing from the television as the people in the room noticed the man appearing on the large projection screen in the room.

"Hello General, I see you got the letter sooner than expected."

"Who are you? What have you done with my daughter?" yelled the General.

"Don't worry, she's right here with me, safe and sound."

The light clicked on above Marie, along with the video camera.

"MARIE!" yelled her father.

"Oh god, my baby!" cried her mother.

Marie pulled at the chains as hard as she could and screamed through her gag.

"What have you done to her?" yelled her father.

The light and video camera turned off of Marie and the man stepped back in front of the television.

"Oh you think this is bad?" Jake laughed sending chills down Marie's back, "Just you wait, unless you deliver the items in that letter you received by the exact time specified, things will get a lot worse for your child."

He cut off the camera and turned towards Marie walking towards her.

"Now we wait for a call to see if your father cares enough to send the items, if not, we're going to give him a show."

Marie's heart began to beat faster and chills ran over her body.

Jake ripped off her gag and untied the rope around her neck, then turned and left the room.

Marie hung her head and began to cry.

The policemen surrounded General Wilson as he read the letter again.

"Leave the following weapons at the address below by one am, Monday. No exceptions."

The General looked at his watch then at the detectives and chief of police, "We have thirty-six hours"

The chief of police took the list and read over the demanded weapons.

"I'm sorry, General Wilson, but we can not allow you to hand over these weapons-"

"What do you suggest we do? This is my only child we are talking about!"

"I understand, General, but the weapons they have demanded are for military use only, you know this."

Mrs. Wilson began to cry.

"My poor baby! You have to do something!" she cried pointing at the chief of police.

"We will do all we can, but I am afraid this exchange is not worth it. We will see what happens when we don't deliver and continue from there, it's likely he's just all talk," he responded gently.

"Did you not see her? She's already in bad shape! Can you imagine what he'll do if he doesn't gets what he wants?" yelled General Wilson.

"I'm sorry sir, but seeing as this is a list of military weapons, we need to inform the FBI before we can do anything," explained the chief.

General Wilson glared at him, "Well, what are you waiting for? Call them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jake returned to the room a few hours later to find Marie fast asleep. He walked past her to his ringing phone on the desk.

"Yes?"

_"Excellent work, Jake."_

_"_It was too easy."

The voice at the other end laughed.

"_I'll call you again in thirty-six hours, her father should make the delivery. And if he doesn't, you'll get to have some fun."_

He heard Marie stir in the background, "yes, sir."

Jake hung up the phone and walked over to Marie.

She glared at him, fire in her eyes.

Jake laughed sending chills down her spine.

Marie looked into the dark corner of the room.

"Not going to talk to me are you?"

"Why should I?" she snapped her voice cracking.

Jake laughed again, "Because my dear, I am the only person you will have any contact with for a while, depending if your father cooperates with us or not."

"What?" Marie looked at him, scared.

Jake stood up and looked down at her causing her to press against the wall in fear.

He smirked and walked out of the room.

"_It's been thirty six hours and the warehouse is empty. She's all yours. Record it and send it to her family."_

"Will do."

_"And Jake, prove the point, but don't over do it, we need her to last until we get everything we need."_

"No problem."

Marie's eyes went wide and chills went down her spine at his tone of voice.

Jake hung up the phone and put it into his pocket. He walked into a conjoining room.

Marie's heart began to pound when she heard rattling chains.

"_Are you sure this isn't overdoing it, Jake?"_ she heard a man say.

"This will prove the point, and she won't be too worn out for anything else I may have to do," said Jake.

Marie trembled; she was terrified to find out what was coming.

Marie's eyes filled with tears and she began to breathe quickly when Jake came into the room, followed by Alex with a camera.

Jake knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your father failed to comply," he said unchaining her right arm.

"W-what?" she whimpered.

Jake didn't say anything but continued to unchain her left arm.

Marie head butted him and dashed for the door.

Jake took a second to pop his nose back into place then stood up.

"Uh, uh, uh, young lady," he said walking towards her, "your not going anywhere."

Marie ran out the door and down the hallway followed closely by Jake and Alex with the camera.

She darted around corners desperate to loose the men, but to no avail. She heard their running feet getting closer.

She ran up the stairs and out the door.

"_I told you to lock that door!"_ she heard Jake's voice yell.

She quickly opened a door and shut it behind her, and hid behind several crates inside the pitch-black room.

After several minutes Marie heard footsteps outside the door.

The door slammed open sending a stream of light into the room.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are."_

The door shut sending the room into darkness once again.

Marie pressed herself closer to the crate.

Slow, heavy footsteps made their way across the room to the very back. She heard objects being moved around. She stood up quietly and tiptoed to the door.

She grabbed the handle. It was locked.

"No! No! No!" she whispered, frantically twisting the locked handle.

"_Yes, yes, yes my dear_."

She spun around and pressed her back against the door.

_"It's locked, and there is no where for you to go_."

Marie began to shake, eyes darting around trying to see in the darkness. She couldn't tell where his voice was coming from.

"_And now, you are in big trouble_," he hissed in her ear.

She shrieked and punched at the source of the voice but hit nothing.

Marie panicked and ran forward but a rough hand grabbed the back of her dress and threw her back against the door.

A metal pole made contact with her knee, face, stomach, and the back of her head. She fell to the ground.

He grabbed the back of her dress and unlocked the door, pulling her out of the room and leading her to the staircase.

Jake walked her down one flight of stairs and paused at the second landing.

"Ready, Alex?" asked Jake.

"Ready," responded a voice in the shadows, followed by a red light flashing in the darkness.

"W-what are you doing?"

The man chuckled, sending chills down her spine.

"You'll see, my dear."

"Please, don't-"

A gloved hand covering her mouth cut off Marie mid sentence.

"This is what you get for not following through, General Wilson," he said menacingly for the camera.

He threw Marie down the flight of metal stairs.

Marie screamed out each time she hit a step. A few pain filled seconds later she was face first on the ground, covered in scrapes and cuts with bruises already forming.

Hearing Jake's footsteps getting closer, she pushed herself up on her hands and knees and tried to crawl away.

Jake chuckled and grabbed her around the waist and held her back flat against his chest as she effortlessly struggled to get away. He trapped her arms under his left arm and held her off the ground. She kicked and screamed as he carried her back into the room, then into the conjoined room followed by Alex with the camera.

He grabbed her right wrist and put it into the cuff above her head followed by her left wrist. She stood on her tiptoes to keep the pressure off of her right arm.

Marie's heart was pounding and she was taking short shallow breaths. Jake disappeared to the other end of the room then a few seconds later, came back to her, carrying a metal pole.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she whimpered

Jake laughed sending chills down her spine.

She closed her eyes as he pulled back to strike her. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side then another on her thigh.

She yelled in pain.

The strikes continued all over her body followed by screams of pain.

After what felt like hours, the beating finally stopped.

Her whole body ached.

She could already feel the bruises forming, and she could tell a few ribs were cracked.

Marie watched Jake step in front of the camera.

"Now, I'll give you a second chance to deliver the weapons. But a warning, your daughter will suffer more each time you fail," Jake said maliciously.

General Wilson was shaking with rage and even had tears in his eyes.

He had seen the package on the doorstep this morning and refused to let his wife watch it with him, the detectives, and police.

"See what you did? See what happened to my daughter because of you?" General Wilson exploded, "My daughter can not continue to suffer like this!"

"We are doing to best we can sir," said the detective, "There are no fingerprints on any of the packages or DNA of any type."

"How is that even possible?" he yelled.

"We believe these people are professionals, they have had years of practice at this. They want these weapons bad enough to kidnap and torture a teenage girl like it was nothing. These people mean business."

General Wilson put his face in his hands as the chief spoke.

"So what are we going to do? We have until midnight tomorrow to deliver this list." he asked looking up.

The detective finally spoke up.

"General Wilson, I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to hand over this kind of weaponry. It could be easily used to control the country," explained the agent, " We will make fake weapons that function well enough to convince them that they are real. We will then track him down by placing a tracking device into each fake weapon. That way we can find out where they are keeping your daughter."

"What if it's found? And what if they discover they're fake? They will find out and he will kill her for sure!"

"They won't find out, sir, we are going to place it deep within the weapon."

"You better get my daughter back to me. Alive. Or there will be hell to pay."

Marie opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

She was in a dark room, lying on her stomach in a bed.

She rubbed her eyes with her good hand and looked around. The room was made of four cement walls and the one across from the bed had a steal door. The only things in the room other than the cot, was a toilet and a sink.

She very slowly and carefully moved and sat on the edge of the bed, her injuries burning in pain with the movement.

She looked up, hearing voices outside her door.

She ran across the room, ignoring the pain, and beat on the door and screamed.

"Help! Help me! Somebody please help! Help!"

The door swung open violently throwing her backwards onto the ground.

Marie yelled out in pain.

A man with short spiked white blond hair and cold blue eyes walked into the room.

He wore a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, black jeans, boots, and black leather gloves. He had pale white skin, sparkling white teeth, and his nose looked swollen.

"Good afternoon, my dear. Did you sleep well?"

"Who-who are you?" she asked softly.

"Did you really think I would wear that mask all the time my dear?"

Marie looked at the floor.

He knelt down next to her and reached out for her good hand.

"Come on, get up."

She warily took his hand. He helped her to her feet, his hand tightly holding her shoulder, and led her back to the cot.

"Now, maybe your father will deliver the weapons this time. I'll be back in a little while to check on you again."

He left the room shutting and locking the door behind him.

Marie sat on the cot, praying her father would save her.

"Here are the weapons," called out General Wilson as his workers carried them into the abandoned building.

"Now where's my daughter!" he yelled into the darkness.

"Its another envelope," said an undercover police officer handing it to the General.

Another undercover police officer slipped closer to him as he tore it open and read it aloud.

"You will receive your daughter after all of our deals are complete. Another list will be delivered to you shortly."

General Wilson put the paper back into the envelope and put it into his coat pocket.

He then hurried to his car and ordered his driver to take him back to the office.

He had to update the FBI.


	5. Chapter 5

A Blond man pulled out his phone as it went off.

"_The delivery has been completed. My men are loading up the weapons into the trucks now, I will inspect them myself when they arrive at the warehouse."_

"Excellent."

...

FBI filled General Wilson's office, putting bugs on all his phone lines.

"Look, Robert, I'm not going to sit around and let that maniac kill my daughter!"

His intern sat at the far end of the office waiting to do whatever the General asked him.

"We can begin tracking soon. It should lead us directly to your daughter," said Agent Robert.

The intern excused himself and left the office.

...

Marie's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm so hungry!" she whispered to herself.

She had been sitting in the room all night thinking of ways to escape.

She jumped hearing a knock on the door.

Marie sat still on the bed.

Shaun walked in a crossed the room towards her.

"Here is a protein shake."

She snatched the glass out of his hands and chugged it, she didn't care how bad it tasted.

"My, my, you sure were thirsty," he laughed.

Marie got an idea.

She broke the glass across his face and kicked him between the legs. The blond man doubled over in pain and fell on the floor.

Marie dashed out the door, sprinting down the hallway.

Shaun pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Sir, the girl escaped."

"What?"yelled a furious Jake.

"She ran down the hall, she's headed your way."

Jake growled and stood up from his desk. That girl knew how to get on his nerves.

He stood just beyond the last door in the hall. He knew she would come through the door.

Sure enough he heard her bare feet hitting the concrete floor, running straight for him.

Marie darted through the doorway but felt a sharp pain in her side and flew against the wall. She started forward but a hand wrapped around her neck, lifted her off the ground and slammed her into the wall holding her there. Her eyes watered and she gasped in pain.

Marie grabbed the gloved hand and opened her eyes. Icy blue eyes were barely inches away from hers.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" he hissed.

She kicked him between the legs, but he barely moved.

He laughed, "I learned last time that you like to use cheap shots, and I honestly did not expect you to attack him. I guess I underestimated you."

Marie glared at him.

He back handed her and dropped her to the floor.

She started to crawl away but Jake roughly grabbed her ankle and started dragging her down the hall on her stomach.

"Let go of me! Help! Help! Somebody help me!" she cried.

He opened the steal door and pulled her into her room.

Jake then chained her to the wall by her ankle.

She covered her face as he raised his fist, but he stopped as his phone rang.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," he growled, and walked out the door leaving it open as he answered his phone.

She listened carefully trying to hear what he was saying.

"Yes?" Jake paused. "We'll be out as soon as possible."

Jake pulled out his walkie-talkie "Pack up everything immediately and wipe down the rooms. We have to get out of here fast. Get the car ready. I'll be up in five minutes."

He walked back into the room.

"Well, well, well, looks like we get to have some more fun today."

Marie's heart sank.

"But this time, your family can watch it, live."

Before she could do anything, Jake tied her hands together very tight, taped her mouth shut, and put a bag over her head.

He pulled her to her feet and released her ankle from the chain. Jake grabbed the back of her dress and dragged her down the hall.

They walked down so many different hallways Marie was surprised he knew where he was going.

Finally they came to a stop, Jake threw her head first into the wall. Marie collapsed on the floor, her head spinning.

Jake jerked her to her feet and pulled her to the other end of the room. He put a cuff around both wrists just below the rope and she hung from the ceiling just high enough off the ground so she couldn't touch it.

Marie's eyes were brimming with tears, her wrists hurting form the weight of her body pulling them out of place.

Jakes phone beeped.

He looked at the screen.

'_They're in the office. At the computer now. Go as soon as you're done. About to start tracking the signal.'_

"We don't have long," Jake said as he put in earpieces, and put the black mask over his head again.

Alex turned towards Jake.

"The connection has been established, sir, ready to begin when you are," he said standing up from the computer holding a camera.

"Are you ready Marie?"

Jake smiled under his mask when he heard her whimper.

...

General Wilson sat as his desk holding a picture of him and Marie. FBI agents surrounded him, at least four of their computers were hooked to his, monitoring everything and looking for clues. His wife and intern sat at the far end of the room watching all of the activity.

"Our surveillance cameras show them loading the trucks with the weapons three hours ago. They should have arrived where they are holding your daughter, we will begin-"

Suddenly Charles' computer began to beep.

"I'm getting a video call."

The FBI moved into position.

"Okay, answer it," said Agent Robert.

"_Hello, General."_

"Oh. My. God."

...

"_Oh. My. God."_

Jake smirked, "And hello to all my FBI friends. Long time no see."

"_You know him?"_ asked General Wilson looking off-screen.

"_Jake's a hit man we've been after for some time now."_

Marie was confused she could hear Jake talking to her father, but she couldn't hear anyone else.

"Don't bother trying to track the video signal, you know you won't be able to."

"_What do you want?"_ growled the General.

"Well, all of the weapons you dropped off were fakes. Did you think we were that stupid?"

Marie's heart sank. Jake was about to beat her again. Her father failed to trick him.

"Remember Wilson, all of this is your fault. You can prevent it by simply following our demands. I told you it's going to continue to get worse and worse each time you fail."

Suddenly she heard a loud crack and a searing white-hot pain spread across her back.

She screamed.

Another whip crack was heard followed by even more pain filled screams. It happened over and over and over.

Marie's eyes were wet with tears and her voice was horse from screaming. She felt something warm running down her back along with sweat burning every cut.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he stopped.

Her chin fell to her chest. The bag came off and she opened her eyes, she was hanging over a pool of blood…her blood.

Jake stepped next to her and the camera circled around from behind so it was a foot from her face.

"Now, General, are you willing to corporate? There is a new set of instructions about to be e-mailed to you. If you fail to follow these, your daughter may not last much longer."

He turned to Marie took off her gag and lifter her chin to look into the camera.

"Say hi to daddy, Marie."

"Daddy, h-help m-me," she croaked.

...

Charles and the FBI agents were silent as the video feed cut off.

A beep was heard as an email was received.

The head FBI agent quickly opened it and looked over the demanded list of weapons and spy ware.

"Well, they may have discovered the weapons were fake, but they don't know they contained tracking devices."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate you! You're a sadistic maniac!" she yelled her voice cracking.

Jake chuckled.

Marie glared at him.

Jake ignored her and unchained her arms and she fell to the ground.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her left arm just above the elbow in a vice grip.

Jake jerked her off the ground and dragged her down the hall.

"It hurts it hurts! Please slow down! Please!" she begged crying.

Jake said nothing but continued to walk quickly through the maze of hallways.

"What's going on?" Marie asked panicked.

Jake said nothing but pulled her into a room in the very back of the warehouse basement.

He then chained her wrists to the wall followed by her ankles.

He quickly gagged her and pulled out a syringe.

Marie screamed and struggled to get away from him.

Jake injected her with the needle.

"I'll be back for you later, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

Marie's eyes closed the affects of the sedative taking over.

Jake covered her with an old blanket, cut off the power in the warehouse, and hurried back to the top level and got in the car.

"Go. Before they get here."

"Right away, sir." said the Shaun.

The car took off out of the back of the warehouse followed by several other cars. They split off in different directions and out of sight just as hundreds of police cars and vans reached the warehouse.

...

"_The warehouse is empty, sir."_

"What?" asked Agent Robert.

"_There's no one in here. They must have figured out we were coming."_

"That's just great."

Robert turned to General Wilson.

"They're gone."

The General ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the street curb.

"_Sir, you better get over here. We found a stair case to the basement and your not going to believe what we found down here."_

General Wilson and Agent Robert ran inside with several other FBI agents.

They hurried down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

It was cold, dark, and damp. Hallways full of doors were like a massive maze throughout the bottom of the warehouse.

They followed a police officer to a room a long way down the hall. They walked into the room and froze in shock.

It was a large room full of torture devices. Chains hung from the ceiling and walls. Below one set of chains was a large pool of blood and a whip lying on the floor.

Across the room General Wilson saw something shimmer.

He quickly walked to the object and picked it up. It was Marie's hair clip.

His face went pale.

"I'll get someone to take you home, while we go through the rest of the rooms, it's possible your daughter is still here. You don't need to be here."

"No, I'm going to help with the search. And someone had to have told them we were coming," said General Wilson.

"That is impossible," said Agent Robert.

"Then how did they find out? How did they know when to leave? They were obviously there up until we got here!" yelled the General.

"I don't know how to explain it, but we are currently looking for any DNA at the crime scene. Hopefully we'll find something and we can track them down from there," Agent Robert explained.

"We'll I'm going to help with the search. Get the dogs. We'll find her faster that way," said General Wilson.

"If she's here," corrected Agent Robert.

General Wilson looked as if he was about to attack him, but turned and walked out of the room.

Agent Robert pulled out his walkie-talkie

"Bring in the dogs."

"_Yes sir."_

General Wilson walked further into the warehouse listening intently for any sign of life.

Finally, after several hours of looking with the rest of the teams, he reached the last room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and turned on his flashlight.

Crates were spread all over the room; the General walked around the pile of crates towards the back wall and looked around. A blanket lay over something lying on the floor, he pulled the blanket away.

General Wilson froze.

Marie lay there motionless, her eyes closed.

He stumbled back. Looking over his daughter.

Her long strawberry blond hair was slightly covered her bloody, bruised pale face. Her arms and legs were purple and brown with bruises, cuts, dirt, and blood.

General Wilson froze as he saw Marie slightly move her head.

General Wilson quickly checked her pulse.

"She's alive!" he yelled.

-several days later-

Marie slowly felt herself begin to drift toward consciousness.

She felt a hand touch her arm.

Marie screamed and struggled to get away, her eyes opening wide.

Hands pushed her back against the bed as she struggled to get away.

"Marie, baby, calm down. Its okay, you're safe!" comforted a soft voice.

Marie looked next to her and saw her mother and father trying to keep her from jumping out of the bed.

She calmed down and settled back against the bed, relaxing against the soft pillows.

"Honey, go get the nurse," said General Wilson.

Marie's mother left the room.

"Would you like anything to eat, darling?"

Marie nodded quickly.

"Richard, go get her some food."

Richard left the room.

General Wilson grabbed Marie into a big strong hug.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm so sorry, darling. I will never let this happen to you again. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

"I have good news. The FBI caught them."

"What?" Marie pulled away and looked into his eyes, "are you sure?'

"Almost. We've been waiting for you to get better so we can get a positive id on them."

Marie froze.

"When?"

"They said time was a factor, because they can't hold them long without a proper charge."

"Oh, so?"

"Tonight."

Marie took a deep breath.

"Okay."

-a few hours later-

Marie walked into the police station with her parents and Richard.

The closer Marie got to the room, the more nervous she got.

She knew that the men would know she was the one identifying them in the lineup, no one else had seen their faces.

No one else had seen Jake's face but her, and she had to be the one to ID him.

If for any reason he got out, well, she couldn't even imagine what would happen to her then.

She held Richards hand in a death grip as they walked into the room for the lineup.

Agent Robert walked up to her.

"Its good to see you awake and moving around, Marie. I'm Agent Robert with the FBI," he said shaking her hand.

Marie gave him a weak smile.

"Now, they can't see you, even though you can see them. You are perfectly safe. You have to identify four men. Are you ready?"

Marie closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded her head.

"Okay. We're ready," he said into the intercom.

A line of men with blond hair walked into the room with numbers hanging around their necks.

"Number two. He was one of them," she said almost immediately.

"Are you positive?" asked Robert.

He almost seemed surprised that she was able to identify him so quickly.

"Yes."

"Okay thank you send the next group in," Robert said into the intercom.

The blond men walked out and then men with brown hair walked in a few minutes later.

"Number five," she said after a quick scan of their faces.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay next group," he said into the intercom again.

The brunettes walked out and men with black hair walked in.

"Number four."

"You're positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay send in the last group," he said again into the intercom.

The men with black hair walked out and another group of men with white blond hair walked in.

"Okay you've done great, one more ID and you're done."

Marie took a deep breath and looked into the room.

She recognized Jake almost immediately.

Marie would never forget that face, so cold and uncaring.

She nearly jumped as their eyes locked. His cold blue eyes seemed to be able to see through the one-way window. It felt as if her could see her. He looked furious.

"Number one."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes," she said breaking her eyes away from his, "I saw his face several times while I was there…can we go now, please?"

"Yes. You did very well, Marie. They are going to be in jail for a very long time," said Agent Robert.

Marie looked into the room again. Jake was still glaring at her.

She shivered and quickly left the room.


End file.
